Camping trip
by Perry28
Summary: Perry and Kiki love story


**Camping trip**

It was a fine summer day on the open road of Danville.

"Are we there yet?" Phineas said lazily. "Just a little bit more Phineas, Your grandparent's house is really far you know" Lawrence said.

"awwwww…Hey Isabella-"Phineas was stunned as he noticed that Isabella is lying her head on his shoulder as she sleeps and made Phineas blush. "So Ferb why does Perry wonders of everyday?"Emily said."Do Aliens exists?"Ferb said with a sarcastic tone. "I don't know" Emily said."Then I don't know….same to you why does Kiki wonders of everyday?" Ferb said ."I-don't-know" Emily said. "Good thing we brought Perry and Kiki along huh?" Emily said. " yeah" Ferb said. " Kids were here!" Linda said

"Yaaay!" Emily shouted. "hey Isabella were here" Phineas whispered to Isabella. "Huh" Isabella said weakly as she wakes she was shocked that she was lying on Phineas shoulder so she sits up quickly as she can while covering her head to hide her blush. " Ooops what I meant was were **Almost** there,sorry"Linda said. "Isabella are you ok?" Phineas asked. "Oh yeah just a little dizzy" Isabella said.

"Well then" Phineas grabbed her head and slowly lay it on his shoulder. " you better sleep" Phineas said. Isabella did what he told. "Hey Phineas great job" Ferb said while giving his brother a thumbs up. "what!" Phineas blushed. "hahahahahahahaha" Emily and Ferb laughed . "what's with the reckon- ohhhh Phineassss."Candace said as she saw Phineas and Isabella. "Stop It!"Phineas said. Then a sound of a camera in a cellphone. "Candace delete that photo" Phineas said irritateley (I don't know what's the spelling but you get the picture) "Why you two look so cute"Candace said . "I'm just helping a friend" Phineas said. "hehehe" Candace said.

"Hey Perry they look really cute." Kiki said. "yeah.." Perry said lazily. "It's a good thing were on a vacation" Kiki said. "Yeah…." Perry said lazily again because he was day dreaming

At Perry dream…

"Oh Perry" Dream bla bla bla bla…..

Back to reality…

"**PERRY**!" kiki shouted. " wha!" Perry screamed. What are you thinking about you're just saying yeah over and over again" Kiki nagged. "Oh I was just day dreaming" Perry said

"What were you dreaming about?"Kiki asked "ummm" Perry said nervously "Kids, were here!" Linda said **"YES!" **Perry shouted and ran as fast he can to go outside leaving Kiki a questioned face.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok campers first off we need to go hiking up on the hill" Grandpa Flynn said "Yes sir!" Phineas said jokingly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX (at the hill)

"ugh. Finally were here!" Candace said as she dropped her bag

"look there's a waterfall!" Isabella shouted.

"com'on let's go swimming" Emily gleed

" Yay!" Isabella screamed in glee

(splash,splash,splash,splash)

All of them jumped to the water except for Candace who is sleeping.

"Hey Perry let's go swimming."Kiki said

"Ok" Perry said.

(splash,splash)

"Hey Perry last one to the other side is a rotten egg."Kiki teased and then swam a lead off.

"Hey no fair! You went first" Perry squeaked

"Hmph...Two can play it that game" Perry said and then swam swiftly (com'on he is a semi-aquatic animal of course he swims fasts).

"hehehe Perry won't catch up to me" Kiki said to herself.

"Hey Kiki hurry up wil'ya" Perry shouted at a distance

"How-ba-you-How did you got here so fast" Kiki said as she got to the other side where Perry was waiting.

"Hellooo Semi-aquatic mammal duhhh" Perry said sarcastically.

"Hmph.. no fair" Kiki said

"well you swam first, so it's fair" Perry said

"Hmph" Kiki grunted

"Lunch time!" Grandma Flynn shouted

"Coming !" Isabella,Phineas and Emily shouted in unison.

"hey Kiki let's go" Perry said

"coming"Kiki said

(at the table)

"WOW! This is good Grandma Flynn" Emily complimented

"Thank you dearie" Grandma Flynn said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX(after lunch)

"Hey Perry let's go exploring they're still sleeping so we got some time" Kiki said

"well-" Perry was cut off when Kiki grabbed his arm and started to drag him to the woods.

(After an hour of exploring)

"Whoa Perry look another lake, Let's go swimming again" Kiki said

"Alright" Perry said

(Splash,splash, after they swam)

"Hey Perry" Kiki said

"what?" Perry said softly

"Do you mind if snuggle with you?" Kiki asked

"Ummm… Yes-I mean-no wait-It's ok" Perry said, and then Kiki went closer to Perry and snuggle and lye her head on his chest. Then Perry's face got bright red and he felt that his cheeks are getting hot and his heart beat faster.

Then Kiki giggled

"What?" Perry asked

"I can hear your heart beat and it's really fast" Kiki said softly

"what!" Perry said in a shock and then his face became bright red and he felt hotter.

"Tell me Perry what where you dreaming this morning" Kiki asked him dreamily while looking at his eyes.

"Ummmmm…. I was dreaming about….ummmmm you" Perry said nervously with his face brightly red and his heart beating faster.

"you were dreaming about me.. what was I doing" Kiki asked as she went really close to him and they're foreheads touching.

"Ummmmm…ummm.. Kiki there's something I want to tell you" Perry said nervously.

"I-I l-l-like y-you-" Perry was cut off by Kiki as she hold his face.

"Perry I Like you too and-" Kiki was cut off when Perry held her head

And then Kiki was shocked when he felt Perry's Lips on her lips and then seconds later Kiki's eyes became ¾ open as she and Perry where kissing. After 10 secobds of Kissing.

"oh Im so sorry Kiki" Perry babbled

"I-"and then he was cut off when Kiki kissed him then they lied on the ground and kissed more

THE END


End file.
